Cloud and Tifa A Mysterious Girl Is Found
by Maroon Caludin
Summary: Cloud and Tifa are finally togther. On Their way to visit Aeris' grave they find a little girl in a familiar pink dress.


**__**

Final Fantasy

Cloud and Tifa

A Mysterious Girl is Found

Chapter I

(Authors Note)

One of my many version only one I got done so far of Seikatsu Aeris' daughter. This one started pretty good. Tell me what you think. I have many little outbursts in this one. ^^

…Cloud…" Tifa glared at Cloud feeling quite…strange. Like this wasn't right. It just didn't feel right to her. She would of pictured it as she always had so many times before this…well…different. She felt as if she were doing something wrong. "Tifa." She told herself. "Snap out it. This is right pure right. You are doing no wrong. You've waited forever for this. Just forget it. This has to be perfect and is."

She and Cloud were in a huge flower field(sound familiar Final Fantasy VIII fans? ^^) They were just sitting there enjoying the scenery cuddling closely. They as everyone else called it had been going out together like this for about a few weeks but they never considered it "dating" just going places with each other. Although they did have some feelings for each other. Cloud was in his usual out while Tifa was dressed in a plain white dress(Final Fantasy VIII! ^^) with a white flower in her hair which Cloud had picked for her and had placed there in white high heels. Her hair for once not held with a clip. She was sitting close to her her legs splled out beside her a bit while Cloud had his left leg out and his right one up as he often did. His arms around her. All this had taken place a few weeks after the destruction of Sephiroth.

Cloud looked over at her.

"Hmm?" he looked with question his way of asking "what?"

Tifa looked down a bit.

"Um…I…is this ok…I mean to be together like this?" she asked her thoughts finally getting the best of her.

"Whadda mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean to be with me like this…after Aeris and all…I mean shouldn't you look for her…and…" she paused. She dreaded to say this. She just wanted Cloud all for herself. She had forever. Ever since Aeris and Yuffie showed up she had had the hugest love trigle with him. "…Well…d…didn't you say she was alive?"she finally blurted out knowing she would hate herself forever for this.

Cloud looked at her quite surprised. He blinked.

"…Tifa…" he began looking away out at the field before him. "…Aeris…S…she's gone…gone forever. I…was wrong. She's not…alive." He replied. Probably one of the first times he's admitted that.

In fact he had gone looking for her. Along with everyone else. They had gone back to the Promised Land in search of her. But had found no trace of her. Cloud refused to give up and kept looking for her in several places around the planet but still nothing. So eventually he just gave up. Which was just before he and Tifa begin to see each other.

"…Cloud…" she turned away a bit looking down sadly.

Suddenly she felt a soft tough under her chin feeling it being lifted now looking into marko blue eyes, the eyes of her beloved Cloud. She blinked.

"…Tifa…Your…You're the only one I care about…Aeris…is…dead. Gone. Your not. So let's be thankful for that and cherish our time together no matter how short it may turn out to be. That's…That's what Aeris would say if she was here. So…"

"…Cloud…" she whispered a shocked look on her face.

Before she even relasied what was happening next though he leaned over and suddenly she felt a soft touch on her lips.

"…Uh…" she blinks now completely shocked. "Why…Why is Cloud acting this way…?" She wondered. "He's never…Only with Aeris he's ever…" Then it hit her. "He…must…Maybe…He…He must…He must love me…Like he did her…Maybe more…" she just couldn't believe it.

She thought back to the night the night she saw him and Aeris together the morning before they entered the Temple of the Ancients. (Yep added this part on my own bahahaha ^^) They were on a hill…much like they were. It was early. The sun was just rising. All over it was golden orange like yellow. She had just woken up moments ago. She had noticed Cloud gone. As well as Aeris…Back then she thought nothing of it. She got up and wandered over to a hill a mile or so outside the temple. There on a hilltop she saw them. There they were just standing there Aeris on the left and Cloud on the right. They were talking. Through she couldn't hear what it was they were discussing. She froze and for some reason felt the need to hide herself and hid herself behind a brush and watched them. Normally she wouldn't of paid notice and would of went back to sleep but something kept her there. Like she was supposed to see this scene. Some force unknown. Perhaps Gaia. So she sat there watching them carefully now regretting not going closer to find out what they were talking of. But then if she did she probably would have been caught. So she just sat there watching them with caution being as quiet as she could help trying not to breathe. Aeris turned her back to Cloud looking at the scenery ahead of her which was mostly grass and maybe a flower or two. She said something which was unknown to Tifa her hair blowing in the early morning breeze. Cloud suddenly stepped a step closer putting his right arm out as if he had rejected something she had said. Then she turned to him smiling soon replying to whatever he had must of said. Cloud responded looking not quite happy more…upset. She continued to smile then said something that put him over the edge. This part she heard. "No Aeris! Your not! I won't allow it! Your not gonna die!" he had shouted to her. Aeris just remained the same muttering something. Cloud copied this then moved closer only maybe an inch away from her if that. He then embraced her her returning it then…they looked into each others eyes then…then…kissed. After that Tifa just wanted to cry and slowly wandered back to camp. Just thinking about this event almost always made Tifa shed a tear or two. She hated it. At first she had always wondered.

"Why her? Why her Cloud?! Why not me…?" then would just end up wandering away from everyone and crying.

But thinking about this now…It well it made her…Happy. She couldn't believe it. She…She finally felt loved by Cloud. The boy she ignored then later returned the ignoring. Now he shared her feelings and was expressing them! Her heart…Her heart! It was going ever so fast. It just wanted to jump out of her chest! At first her eyes widen but then remembering that event with Cloud and Aeris she she couldn't describe what she was feeling and her eyes began to water up. Finally Cloud backed his head away from hers finally ending that wonderful kiss that she would cherish until the end of time. 

"…Cloud…" she muttered.

"Well so let's do what Aeris would want…and live our life's together to the fullest." He smiled.

"Oh Cloud!" She couldn't stand it anymore and warped her arms around him.

"…Hm…" Cloud said nothing he just smiled and wrapped his arms around her staying like that for quite awhile…(A good place for "And so the couple lived happily ever after. The End" Well sorry don't think so!! ^^ Bahahaahah! ^_~)

"…Mama…" a voice muttered.

"Come on Cloud! Don't be so sad." Tifa said walking along.

She was dressed in her regular clothes again the same with Cloud.

" I'm not I'm not. Jeez." He lied.

He was sad. And why shouldn't he be. Here he was going to see Aeris the love of his life. The love he lost. The love he couldn't protect…The moment always replayed in his head. Heck even now it was. They were on their way to visit Aeris' grave. This day was the very day Cloud lost his beloved flower girl not to mention a dear friend. Everyone lost something that day. He always would go to see her on this day. This in fact was the very first time he had Tifa with him while doing this. He usually would just go by himself. But since they were dating he decided to change that and go with her and just her. Not exactly a date but hey it worked! 

"Lier! I can tell!" She having run ahead before facing him a few feet infront of him bending down a bit. 

"Oh give me a break! Jeez. Can't a guy have a break?" He responded.

He had been acting much more himself so to speak since he had "admitted" his love to Tifa with his actions a few months ago. They continued to walk on to Aeris and finally reached it. They froze then continued. They walked to where Cloud has walked into the water to bury Aeris then foze.

"…What?" Cloud muttered.

There on the ground laid a young girl. She coundn't be no older then two. She seemed to be sound asleep. She wore a pink dress and a small red jacket from what they could tell.

"It's a little girl…" Tifa muttered.

Cloud bent down to check her pulse. It was still there.

"She's alive." Cloud said looking to Tifa.

Tifa nodded.

"Well that's good. We should take her someplace for some help." Tifa said.

"Right. Let's go." Cloud picked up the girl her head on his right side and her legs danging on his left and stood up.

They quickly walked off.


End file.
